Even when times are hard
by Beth Becker
Summary: Can they save Becker or is he doomed to a certain death ? Matt/Becker & Abit of Becker/Jess. It was all Connor's fault, well, it wasn't all his fault but he should of cleaned up his own mess! 2 Days till Series 5!
1. Chapter 1

Becker had been ill for days now. It all started when he had offered to clean up a mess that Connor had made while Connor went to get cleaned up himself. It was just a small spillage of liquid and he thought that he could sort it out quicker than Connor could. He'd felt fine after but after a couple of hours his arm began to itch. He began to get irritated and eventually snapped at Matt before storming off. He went into the armoury, sat down and put his head to the desk. He head was like he had just had 5 rounds with Mike Tyson. Without noticing he had managed to drift off into sweet dream land. He awoke to the sound of someone whispering in his ear..

"Becker..."

"Becker mate, Come on wake up for me" Said the hushed voice softly shaking his shoulder

After a few seconds Becker woke up and lifted his head. It hurt to life it but he wasn't going to let it show. He felt worse than when he went to sleep. He looked up to see Matt crouched down next to him. He spoke.

"Had me worried for a minute there mate"

Becker went to speak but his throat was dry and sore. But after a few seconds he composed himself and went to answer

"Sorry, must have dropped off"

"Sure you're okay? You're not took too good to be honest mate" Replied Matt

"I'm fine" Becker Insisted "I've just got a bad headache, it'll go in a while"

"How about you go home? I'm sure we can survive for a few hours without you. Get some sleep and come back when you feel better"

"Since you insisting, I guess I will. A few hours sleep won't do any harm"

Becker stood up and suddenly felt like the whole world had come crashing down with him. His knees began to bend and he just hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke to a concerned Connor and Matt looking over him.

"Good morning Captain, How was your little nap?" Said Matt

"Not how I wanted it to be really" Replied Becker

"Connor's going to take you home; I don't want you driving in this state really. We'll see you tomorrow if you're feeling any better"

"Thanks" Concluded Becker starting to stand up. He felt Connor take a hold of his arm trying to keep him steady and they headed out toward the car park. Connor drove him home and made sure he got into his flat okay.

"Sure you're going to be okay?" Said Connor

"Yeah, nothing a few hours sleep won't sort out" Replied Becker as he watch Connor walk out of his flat, shutting the door behind him.

His arm began to itch again and he lifted his jumper up to see what was going on. It was red and blotchy.

"Damn" He said under his breath to himself.

He wasn't going to bother about it now. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep should so him the world of good.

After a few hours sleep he was awoken by a knock at the door. He didn't even have the energy to get out of bed. His head felt heavy and his arm was uncomfortable. Another knock at the door came and he realised that he had to go and answer it or they would never stop.

Jess was standing outside, worried. She's spoken to Matt and he said that he sent Becker home. She wanted to make sure that he was okay before she even considered going home.

The door flung open and stood there was a very ill and tired looking Becker. His eyes had dark blue circles under them and he was staggering as he stood.

"You look terrible" Said Jess

"I've felt better" Murmured Becker

As Jess went to reply again to Becker with another concerning question, she saw him go paler and paler and suddenly make a run for the bathroom.

Becker felt like the world was coming crashing down on him again. The nauseous feeling in his stomach was becoming unbearable and he didn't really want to have the embarrassment of being sick all over Jess. He dashed for the bathroom not even think about the fact that he had just left Jess standing at the door way puzzled. He stumbled into the bathroom before emptying the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet.

He began to think to himself "Why me? Everything was okay this morning"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello There!_**

**_*Shoots myself with a virtual EMD*_**

**_I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!_**

**_I found it really hard to write this chapter. This is my third attempt at it and I'm not entirely happy with it to be honest._**

**_Microsoft Word on my computer has decided not to work so I've had to upload an old document on here and edit it so I could write the real one. It normally corrects my spelling so I'm really sorry if it's bad. Really really sorry._**

**_So here we go... CHAPTER 3 FINALLY!_**

Jess stood at the door and looked puzzly at Becker. She had never seen him this way. So soft and ungardered, it gave her a walm sensation that she had never gotton from anyone else.

Jess strode over and knelt down beside Becker, gentely rubbing his back as he struggled to regain conposure.

"Done ?"

Becker slowly nodded, every slight movement made his head spin again.

"Come on, well go and sit in the living room and get you some tea to get rid of that horrible teaste in your mouth yeah?"

Jess slowly helped Becker to his feet. She kept a hold of him as he swayed with every step.

They made it to the living room and Jess sat him down on the sofa before hurrying into the kitchen to get him something to drink. She guessed water would be a better idea than tea and a few paracetomols to get rid of that nauseous feeling he had. Pouring a glass she made her way back in to the living room to find Becker asleep.

"Bless him" She thought to herself.

She didn't want to wake him but she knew if she didn't drink then thing would just get a whole lot worse. She slowly walked up to him and knelt down softly shaking his sholder.

"Becker...Beckerr..."

He woke up with a start, shot up and looked around confused.

"It's alright, It's just me. Here, Drink this, you'll feel alot better" Jess handed him the glass of water and the pills before placing a reasuring hand on his sholder.

"Better?" She asked

"Thanks Jess" He said weakily. He didn't want to just nod at her again, he was a gentleman, a trained soiler, that was impolite.

Before Jess had a chance to answer, she heard the distrinct sound of Beckers mobile. He went to get up but Jess pushed him back down.

"Sit. I'll get it, Just stay here and don't move" Said Jess

Jess got up and went towards the side table where the phone lay. She picked it up.

"Becker's phone" She stated

"Jess?" The caller answered

"Matt? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if Becker was okay. Actually, more to the point, what are you doing with Beckers phone?"

"Basically, I was going the same as you. I haven't been here long. I thought i'd answer it instead of having him keel over while going to get it"

"I take it he isn't any better then"

"Well I didn't see him before but he's ill, really ill to be honest"

"I'll come over in the morning. I'm guessing you're going to stay?"

"Well... I guess I should now"

"Right that's sorted, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Matt"

Jess hung up the phone, put it back on the side and walked back over to Becker.

He was still sitting where she left him. He was deffornately getting paler though. He looked as if he need sleep.

Jess sat down next to him. She looked at him before tapping her leg.

"I'm not letting you go to bed so eather you can go to sleep sitting up or sleep on me"

He was too tired to object. Even though he was secretly totally against the idea, he couldn't help but accept. He really did love Jess but being the emotional retard he was, he would never be able to admit it himself.

He lay down, resting his head on her lap. He curled himself up against her and slowly started to drift off the sleep. Jess put her hand on his cheek. It was gleaming with sweat. She had a mental not to give him something for his feaver when he woke up but for now she wasn't going to disturb him.

She grabbed the TV remote beside her and switched the TV on. Carefully turning it down low so she didn't wake him.

She settled herself in for a long night. Be she didn't care. To her, Becker was all that mattered.

_'When all the songs are over_  
><em>and all the words been said<em>  
><em>The sun grows dim across the sky<em>  
><em>and the world prepares for bed<em>

_I oft can take a moment now_  
><em>to view the sky above<em>  
><em>and whisper God a simple prayer<em>  
><em>to thank him for your love'<em>

_~ C.S. Bucknam_

_**Right yeah, I know. It's not perfect but I tried, I really did :(**_

_***Hands out virtual EMD's***_

_**YOU CAN ALL SHOOT ME IF YOU LIKE!**_

_**'Reveiws are like candy, sadly I don't really like candy' ~ I think this sends out the wrong message to be honest...**_

_**REVEIWS! I love them but only reveiw if you like ;)**_

_**Beth Becker :P**_


End file.
